


Sunglasses

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [143]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where there is misunderstanding on Tony's part and he should probably go to sleep sooner rather than later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunglasses

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the horrible fic, I'm having a problem with words lately.

When the Avengers asked, Coulson practically gushed about his husband, spewing poetry all over the tower and to anyone that would listen. He adored his husband, there was no doubt about it.

So yes, Steve. It is necessary for the Avengers to throw a party to meet their liaison’s husband.

"What? Why not? It’s the perfect opportunity for us to meet your hubby." Tony did not whine because he’s Tony Stark and Tony Stark does not whine.

"Look, I appreciate it, Tony but if you wanted to meet him, all you had to do was ask. He’s not really a party kind of person." Phil said to him, flipping through a bunch of paper that Tony could deduce was SHIELD reports. ugh. paperwork.

"Fine then, No party. But bring him over. We wanna meet him." Tony declared, leaning back against the couch and crossing his arms.

Phil nodded.

—-

There was a guy inside the tower. 

There was a guy inside the tower and JARVIS wasn’t sounding the alarm, what. what. Tony might have just come out from his 48-hour workshop binge but that didn’t mean he ignored strangers completely. No sir. That came with his 72-hour binge.

"Hey," Tony called out, "Who’re you? How’d you get in here?" The guy turned and stared at him but said nothing. The guy was wearing sunglasses inside for fuck’s sake. Who does that? Assholes. That’s who.

"I asked you a question. I’m kinda waiting for an answer." Tony told him, as he walked over.

The guy springed up to his feet and smiled sheepishly. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t realize you were talking to me.” 

Tony looked around the room but there was no one else there but him. The asshole. Tony rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, “Anyway, You are?”

"Oh. I’m uh- I’m Clint. Clint Barton? I’m Phil’s husband." He said, with a shy grin.

This? Tony couldn’t help but think. This is the man Agent’s nuts about? The guy was Class-A asshole material with his sunglasses and cocky grin and clothes… Psssh. Tony could out-douche this guy any day of the week.

"It’s nice to meet you, Clint." Tony said, putting out his hand and waiting for Clint to take it.

Clint seemed to glance down, smile back up at him and just grin - Completely ignoring Tony’s gesture. Bastard.

"Excuse me." Tony said, because unlike some people, he has manners.

"Of course." Clint said and sat back down.

Tony marched into the kitchen to find Bruce, Steve and Thor there making dinner for all of them. Well, Bruce and Steve were. Thor was just getting snacks for him and Clint to share. 

Thor seemed to like Clint if the broad grin on his face and his willingness to share his poptarts were anything to go by. Then again, Thor liked everyone.

Bruce informed Tony that Phil and Natasha were out getting them all snacks and chips for movie night. Based on Bruce and Steve’s relaxed manner, they either have not met Clint or they were ignoring the fact that there was a douche on their couch.

"Like him? What do you mean you like him, you dirty stinking traitors." Tony accused both men.

"He’s a perfect gentleman and everything Phil said he was." Steve shrugged as he stirred the pasta sauce.

"What? He’s a douchebag!" 

"Tony!" Bruce reprimanded. "Why would you say that? You haven’t even met him."

Tony broke out a bitter laugh. “Oh, I did.”

"And?" Steve urged him to continue.

"He’s an asshole. I mean, I offer my hand to him, he doesn’t even take it. He looks at me like I’m someone he wants to eat, which okay, perfectly understandable, but those Sunglasses! Who even wears sunglasses inside? I know I used to but even then I knew that only douchebags wear them inside." Tony ranted.

Bruce and Steve turned to look at each other then Bruce shook his head in silent laughter. 

"or blind people." Steve said with a chuckle.

"What?" 

"The sunglasses thing. Only douchebags do that, and occasionally blind people." Steve explained. 

Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> Here on tumblr


End file.
